leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY009
* Closed * * }} Clemont's Got a Secret! (Japanese: ミアレジム攻略！シトロンの秘密！！ Subdue Gym! 's Secret!!) is the ninth episode of the , and the 808th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 5, 2013 and in the United States on March 15, 2014. Blurb When our heroes arrive in Lumiose City, Ash and Serena look around in awe, while Clemont and Bonnie seem a little nervous. The impressive Prism Tower catches Serena’s eye, and Ash tells her about his attempt to challenge the Lumiose Gym inside it—an attempt that was quickly shut down by a robot who threw him out upon learning he didn’t have four Kalos Gym badges yet. Clemont waves this off and Bonnie tries to get them moving when someone pulls up beside them—it’s Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie’s father! Meyer soon reveals that Clemont himself is the Lumiose City Gym Leader, much to Ash’s and Serena’s surprise! Clemont explains that the Gym was taking up too much of his time (time he’d rather spend working on his inventions), so he built a robot named Clembot to take over some of his duties. But a glitch in the programming left Clembot with a stubborn personality that sticks to the “rules” no matter what—and since Clemont doesn’t have four Gym badges either, Clembot won’t even let him inside his own Gym! After a pep talk from Ash, Clemont is willing to try sneaking into the Gym so he can repair the malfunctioning robot. Inside, they find Clembot on the battlefield, where it finally accepts Clemont’s override code—and his battle challenge! Clemont sends out Bunnelby against his own Heliolisk, one of the Pokémon he left at the Gym to fight at Clembot’s side. The battle seems very one-sided at first, but Bunnelby proves it has a tough streak, and with some unexpected strategy, Clemont manages to defeat his own creation! The robot finally recognizes its inventor, and Clemont starts a full reprogramming. This time, he remembers to install a few important qualities he left out in the original programming: compassion, kindness, and flexibility. Then, along with Ash and Serena, Clemont and Bonnie visit their dad to explain the whole situation at the Gym—and to tell him they want to leave the new and improved Clembot in charge so they can keep traveling with their new friends! Meyer happily declares his support for their journey, but makes Ash and Serena promise to keep his kids out of trouble. That night, Clemont asks Ash if he’s sorry he couldn’t have a Lumiose Gym battle. Ash says he plans to honor the original four-badge requirement and return when he’s a bit further along in his Kalos journey...on one condition. When he does come back to challenge the Lumiose Gym, he wants to battle Clemont, not Clembot! Plot and arrive in Lumiose City on their way to Cyllage City, and in particular is excited to be there because she left in such a hurry the last time she visited. Ash tells her about his previous experience at the Lumiose Gym, and Serena expresses her confusion at the four-Badge minimum requirement. At this, suggests quickly that they leave Lumiose City and continue on, and he and try to push Ash and Serena along. Before they can do so, however, a man named Meyer - Clemont and Bonnie's father - calls out to them, surprising the group. Clemont and Bonnie introduce Meyer and his to Ash and Serena. When Bonnie tells Meyer about her new friends, her father is overcome with joy for his children. As Ash and Serena introduce themselves, he takes a liking to and . Once the introductions have finished, Meyer begins to scold Clemont for not visiting home more often, but Clemont nervously tries to avoid giving a reason why. Bonnie and Clemont try to leave, but Meyer goes on to tell Clemont that being tough alone won't make challengers better Trainers, and that he needs to be a Gym Leader to be proud of. At this, he drives away. Ash and Serena, confused by Meyer's words and Clemont's nervousness, immediately demand the truth from him and Bonnie, who concede and finally explains the whole story. In one of Lumiose City's plazas, Clemont reveals that he is, in fact, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. He explains how his Gym Leader duties kept him so busy that he had no time to follow his passion of inventing new things, so he decided to build a robot that could stand in for him as Gym Leader sometimes. He programmed the robot with his ideals - Clemont's ideal challengers would have already won around four Badges, and wanted his robot, Clembot, to be kind but tough at the same time. However, due to faulty programming, Clembot saw Clemont as a challenger and asked him to leave when it found out that Clemont had no Gym Badges. Clemont had implemented a "Master Recognition Battle Mode" for such an event, but he had accidentally registered the wrong voice code and so Clembot expelled him and Bonnie from the Gym. Although Clemont tried to reenter the Gym several times, he was unsuccessful in all of his attempts and is now out of ideas. After hearing his story, Ash and Serena both suggest that they visit the Lumiose Gym and see if they can do anything to help. At the Lumiose Gym, they encounter a group of Trainers talking about the Lumiose Gym very angrily, furious at Clembot's ruthless behavior (not only is it refusing to battle trainers with less than four badges, but is also throwing out trainers that it defeats) and promising in no uncertain terms that they will never return to the Gym. At this, Clemont loses his confidence in his ability to retake the Gym from Clembot with just his inexperienced when Clembot has all of his other Pokémon, but Ash tells him that he can at least give it his best shot. When Serena asks why Clemont became a Gym Leader in the first place, Bonnie tells her how Clemont is well-known for being a genius when it comes to Pokémon. Clemont adds that he believed becoming an Electric-type Gym Leader would attract stiff competition from challengers and ultimately make him even stronger. The group enter into Prism Tower through a hole caused by Garchomp's rampage, and then proceed to the Gym via the ventilation system. However, Clemont's and are patrolling the halls and, although they are initially happy to see him, they have been ordered by Clembot to eliminate intruders, so Ash's Froakie uses its frubbles to temporarily incapacitate them while the group continues on to the battlefield. Once they reach the field, they are recognized as challengers by Clembot. Clemont once again activates its Master Recognition Battle Mode, and, after concentrating on the day Clembot was first activated, finally remembers the correct voice code and is permitted to battle against his creation. As Clemont sends out his Bunnelby, Clembot chooses as its Pokémon. Although Heliolisk is happy to see Clemont, the latter tells Heliolisk to give it everything it has in this battle, to which Heliolisk agrees. Just as Clemont programmed it to do, Clembot tells Heliolisk to begin with . Bunnelby defends with its ears by using them to throw dust into the air, just as in Bunnelby's very first battle against Pikachu. Bunnelby then uses while Heliolisk counters with . After Bunnelby lands a hit on Heliolisk, it into the ground, but is unearthed when Heliolisk unexpectedly uses - a move that Clemont had never taught it. Knocking Bunnelby into the air with its attack, Heliolisk attacks with another Dragon Tail. Bunnelby tries , but is countered easily by a attack from Heliolisk. Realizing that he has to think outside the box in order to win, Clemont has Bunnelby use Dig again and then Double Team while still underground. When Heliolisk uses Bulldoze, all of the copies leap out of the ground and are hit with Parabolic Charge, but the real Bunnelby continues burrowing and lands a super-effective hit on its opponent, finishing Heliolisk off with a attack. After ascertaining that his Heliolisk is all right, Clemont reprograms Clembot to remove the Badge restriction and violence towards challengers. Clembot then becomes much more amiable and Clemont is satisfied with Clembot's programming. Back at Meyer's electronics shop, Clemont explains everything to his father, who was up until this point unaware that his son had been ousted from his Gym in the first place. After this, Clemont finally manages to summon the courage to tell Meyer about his journey, elaborating on all of the amazing things he has experienced in such a short time. Meyer is overcome with happiness again and embraces his children, telling them how good friends are the most important thing in the world and that they may continue traveling with Ash and Serena. That night, Serena joins Bonnie in her room and the two girls go to sleep quickly. In Clemont's room, Ash tells Clemont that even though he was disappointed not to challenge the Lumiose Gym, as Clemont prefers challengers to have four Gym Badges then he plans to honor that wish and come back to Lumiose City once he had obtained four of them. However, Ash requests that the battle will be against Clemont instead of Clembot, and Clemont agrees, promising to give Ash a battle he will never forget. As the episode ends, Blaziken Mask and his leap off of the roof and into the night. Major events * and return to Lumiose City. * Ash and meet Meyer, and 's father. * Ash and Serena learn that Clemont used to be the Leader of the Lumiose Gym before Clembot, one of his inventions, took over. * Clemont is revealed to own a , a , and a , which he keeps at the Gym. * Clemont's Bunnelby is revealed to know . * Clemont challenges Clembot to a battle and wins, reclaiming the Gym. * Clemont modifies Clembot's programming and leaves it in charge of the Gym so he can continue traveling. * Despite the Badge restriction being revoked, Ash decides to get three more Badges before challenging the Lumiose Gym. ** Clemont agrees to meet the challenge himself when the time comes. Debuts Humans * Meyer Pokémon debuts * Clemont's Magneton * ( ) Other * Clembot (in person) Characters Humans * * * * * Meyer * Trainers * Townspeople Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ; debut) * (Meyer's) * (Blaziken Mask's; ) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (×2; flashback) * * * (×2) * * * * * * * * (Trainer's; fantasy) Other * Clembot Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * The next episode preview is narrated by , , and . * The title card for this episode focuses on Clemont. * Although it has often been seen doing so in the spin-off games, this episode marks the first time in the anime that is seen splitting into three separate units. * Due to 's brief appearance in a flashback, this episode marks the first time that one member of the Team Rocket trio appears without the others in the main anime. Meowth has previously appeared without Jessie and James in the Pikachu shorts and in a few Pokémon Chronicles episodes. * Music from Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice and Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade is used in this episode. * This episode features the following flashbacks of Clemont and Bonnie's adventures: ** Clemont and Bonnie joining in Ash's journey from A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. ** Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie meeting Dedenne again from A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!. ** Clemont's Sticky Web Cannon explodes, leaving Ash and his friends afros from Battling on Thin Ice!. ** Meowth being hit by Mud Shot from Clemont's Bunnelby, as Clemont shows up to rescue Ash and the Rhyhorn from Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!. * The US Netflix description for this episode called Clembot by its Japanese name, Citroid. Errors * While Ash's Pokédex is describing Heliolisk, the black tip of Clemont's Heliolisk's tail is colored yellow instead. * When blocked Heliolisk's attack, the black and orange colors of Clemont's Heliolisk's tail are swapped for a few frames. * When goes to before he asked it if it's okay, the lower jaw of the Generator Pokémon is incorrectly colored with the same brown as its neck for a few frames. File:XY009 error 2.png|Heliolisk's tail error File:XY009 error 3.png|The black and orange colors of Heliolisk's tail are swapped File:XY009 error 1.png|Heliolisk's lower jaw error Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Clemont in the Polish and Russian dubs. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |id= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |vi= |}} 009 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont de:Citros Geheimnis! es:EP813 fr:XY009 it:XY009 ja:XY編第9話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第9集